slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-83.4.247.152-20130907194652
Kim jestem? Może jakimś androidem? Może jakimś szpiegiem lub coś takiego? Lub jestem ninją?Nie nic z tego kocha... Albo może jestem i teraz Cię szpieguję? Popatrz na sufit!Heh to zawsze działa... Więc chcesz wiedzieć co zrobiłam , że znajduje się właśnie z tobą? Opowiem Ci całą historię od początku...Acha nie przedstawiłam się. A może lepiej nic Ci nie powiem? Na pewno nic nie powiesz? Okej buzia na kłódkę i ani mru,mru... I chcesz wiedzieć gdzie sie znajdujemy? Znajdujemy się w tajnej bazie Zagłady ludzkości. Za to , że ty tak TY nas tutaj wpakowałaś... A za co? Przypomnę Ci.Acha i mam zacząć historię? Spoko ... I tak jesteśmy związane więc sobie troszke tu posiedzimy. Więc tak... Nazywam się ScarletElizabethNancy Stone. Licze z tego co wiem 17 lat i cóż... Jak to się zaczęło... Urodziłam się w dziwnym miejscu. W schronie podczas wojny. Moja rodzicielka zmarła od postrzału. Wtedy złapał mnie moj ojciec i zniszczył Cyrusa na dobre. Kim jest Cyrus? To ten gościu co nas schwytał. Jednak miał naukowców co znali antidodum na wskrzeszenie.Od kiedy miałam około 3 miesiące uczyli mnie w bazie róznych specyfików nauki i sztuk obrony . Naprzykład jak zrobic antidotum przeciwko wszystkim chorobom i jak rozbroic bombę nuklearną. Dla mnie to pikuś...Ale musze teraz zniszczyc Cyrusa na dobre , bo zamieni całą populacje ludzką w mutanty. Mamy szczęście , że jeszcze nimi nie jesteśmy? I jaki to ma związek z Liceum Slodkiego Amorisu? Jak miałam 15 lat ojciec mnie tu wysłał i żebym udawała przeciętną uczennicę. Wtedy masa chlopaków się we mnie zakochała i uczucie Kastiela do Ciebię zgaso. Dlaczego sie we mnie kochali? Sama nie wiem... Wszyscy widzieli co robie na Wf'ie... I dlaczego się tam ujwniam? Bo nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego to mój ojciec. Tak to Mark Stone... Nie poMmyl z Marcusem Stonem to jego brat... Czyli po naszemuy Cyrus... Acha i jak ty w ogóle sie nazywasz? ???:Sucrette... Scr:Okej Su... zaczne od samego początku... *** 2 Lata temu... *** Scr:(Ojciec wysłał mnie do tej dziwnej szkoły... I mam udawać , że jestem jakaś powiedzmy normalna? Ja oszaleję! Muszę się wykazać moimi zdolnościami fizycznymi oraz naukowymi.Teraz tyko muszę znaleźć niejakiwgo Nataniela. Oczy miodowe włosy cos w stylu bląd około 16 lat... I w , którą strone był ten pokój rady czy cos takiego?) Po chwili uderzyłam sie o kogoś upadłam na ziemię i bolał mnie cały tyłek a moje białe jeansy były całe od kurzu... Nat: Oj , przepraszam... O czy tu jestes Scarlett? Ta nowa uczennica? Scr: Tak owszem to Ja... Był cały czerwony... I jak widac podniecony. Chyba nie jestem aż tak ładna , że jestem magnezem na chlopaków... Mam sie opisać? Okej mam proste rude wlosy i zielone oczy. Do tego mam dośc jasną cerę...Czyli jestem w miare ładna. Nat: Choć... Oprowadzę Cie po szkole. Żebys sie przypadkiem w niej nie zgubiła. Duzo nowych uczniów sie w niej gubi... Scr:Okej... Nataniel złapał mnie za reke i zaczął mnie oprowadzać po Liceum... Troszke to trwało. Sala gimnastyczna była ogromna.Oprowadził mnie tez po klasach ,stołówce i oczywiście musiał byc wucet.Kiedy skończyliśmy juz zwiedzac Liceum Nataniel dprowadził mnie do niejakiego pokoju gospodarzy. Powoli weszłam porozglądałam sie . Niedaleko był stół przy , ktorym siedziała brunetka z niebieskimi oczami... Nat: To jest pokój gospodarzy . A to jest Melania. Melania Scalette - Scarlette Melania. Mel:Miło mi Cie poznać. Scr: Mi równierz... Miałam wrażenie , że jest mną zainteresowany... Ale to bylo zauroczenie chwilowe. Po chwili sie ocknął.Wyprowadził mnie z pokoju gospodarzy i na tym skończyła sie wycieczka... Nat: Jak bys miała jakieś problemy lub uwagi od razu zgłoś sie do mnie. *Lekki uśmiech* Scr:Spoko. Dzieki za oprowadzenie. Czesć! Nat: Do zobaczenia! Po chwili odeszłam i wyszłam na dziedziniec. Siedział tam gosciu z czerwonymi wlosami i czarnymi glanami. W sumie miał fajny styl , ale nie dla mnie.Po chwili zaczał mi się dziwnie przyglądac podlecia do mnie i powiedział: ???:Cześć jestem Kastiel a ty...? Scr:Ja jestem Scarlett. miło mi... Kas: Mi równierz.... Za nim stała jakas dziewczyna... Była jakas taka jedna z ładniejszych. ???:Choć Kastiel idziemy na Lunch... Ma być Spagetti. Kas: A to jest Sucrette po naszemu Su. Scr:Emm... Siemka? Su:Cześć... Przy tym zdaniu przejechała mnie wzrokiem jak by chciała mnie zabić... Myslałam , że jestem zakochana w Kastielu... Chyba cos jej nie tykało w głwie. Po chwili Kastiel odszedł z nie jaka Sucrette na stolowkę. Ja poszłam za nimi.Zamówiłam sobie sałatke grecką. Usiadłam przy wolym stoliku. Po chwili dosiedli sie do mnie 3 chłopcy. Znany mi jako Nataniel i jacys bliźniacy trochę odmienni , a jednak bliźniacy. ???:Hej,hej ,hej!Kogo my tu mamy? Jakąś nowa ładną rybkę czyz nie? ???:Jak widac tak! Cześcć jestem Armin! ???:A Ja Alexy! Scr:A Ja jestem Scarlett... Nat:Cześć Scarlett! Scr:Cześć chłopaki miło mi was poznać. O i cześć Nat. Nat lekko sie uśmiechnał po chwili oby dwoje blixniacy pomachali mi z wyszczerzami. Byli trszke straszni , ale od razu bylo widac , że maja spore poczucie humoru. Chwyciłam widelec i zaczełam jeśc sałatkę. Wtedy zaczęły sie pytania skąd sie tu wziełam i ile mam lat. Odpowiedziałam troche zmyslnie , bo oczywiście moja historia była krwawa...Po chwili zobaczyłam 12 stoliki dalej Su i Kasa jak wcinaja Lunch... Po chwili zaczeły sie lekcje usiadlam koło Nataniela , bo nit z nim nie chciał siedzieć. Za mna siedziała Su i gapiła się na mnie jak na ufoka z planety X8*...Po chwili zaczeła sie lekcja biologii... Nataniel patrzuył sie na mnie z uwaga byłam aktywna i tak dalej. Po skończonej lekcji udałam sie do bloku gdzie był mój ukochany ojczulek. Oczywiście dogonił mnie jakiś gościu z uwielbieniem ubiorów wiktoriańskich. ???:Witaj. Czy ty nie jesteś Scarlett? Ta nowa uczennica? Scr:Tak to ja. A jest jakis problem? ???:Nie, nie tylko tak pytam. Bo widziałem Cie na lekcji. I ten tego. Nie ważne... Mam na imie Lysander. Scr:Miło mi Cie poznac Lysander... Zaczał mi opowiadac o sobie. Kiedy doszłam do bloku pomachał mi na pożegnanie. Oczywiście czekała mnie misja bronienia statku na, ktorym przewozono nielegalne substancje. Wskoczyłam w moje maskujące przebranie i udałam sie na micje. Wybiłam wszystkich przeciwników. Oczywiście poradziłam sobie z ta mija była za łatwa... Oczywiście uratowałam świat po raz kolejny. Ojczulek pogratulował mi. Mój robot podal mi tosty zjadłam je ze smakiem. Póxniej udałam sie na spoczynek czyi medytację. Później wolym krokiem zaczłapałam na moje łóżko... I udałam sie spać. (X8 - Jedna z groźniejszych planet na , której Scarlett miała misję zbadania bakterii zagrażającej całej galaktyce). I mam jedno pytanie kontynuować? Narazie jesy spokojnie później to sie rozkręci... Jak była ubrana nasza Scarlett? Białe Jeansy , Niebieska bluzka z krótkim rekawkiem z numerem 81. Czarne trampki i zielona torba.